Nine (episode)
Nine is the nineteenth episode of the Numberblocks series and the fourth episode of Season 2. Its learning objective is to introduce Nine. Plot Four is upset that he is the only square Numberblock in the world. He starts to cry, but Eight tries to help him by arranging himself into a square, until Four and One point out that he is a square with a hole. One sees this and fits in. 8 + 1 = 9 Four is excited to see Nine and shows him the magic mirror and creates another Nine, who starts to sneeze out his middle block. 9 - 1 = 8 Both Four and Nine are square Numberblocks, due to them both having 4 sides and 4 corners. Four asks him why he has a number 9 on top. Nine explains in song that he is 3 rows of 3 blocks by 3, and Four is 2 blocks by 2. As the episode ends, Nine starts to sneeze again, but Four gives him a hanky, and together the two of them say "Squares!" Lyrics 1, 2, 3 3 blocks in my first row 1, 2, 3 3 blocks in my second 1, 2, 3 3 blocks in my last row 3 rows of 3 3 rows combine As you can see 3 rows of 3 make 9 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... Ooh, tickly nose! I'm fine! HE SNEEZES 1, 2, 3 3 blocks in a column 1, 2, 3 3 blocks top to bottom 1, 2, 3 3 blocks if you've got them 3 lots of 3 3 in a line As you can see 3 lots of 3 make 9... That's right! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 I'm 3 blocks up and down And 3 from side to side I'm the same in both directions I'm as tall as I am wide That's why I'm square like you I'm 3 by 3 You're 2 by 2 I'm 2 by 2 You're 3 by 3 That's why you're square like me We seem a very unlikely pair But now you've explained it I see the squareness we share I'm 2 blocks up and down And 2 from side to side I'm the same in both directions I'm as tall as I am wide That's why I'm square like you I'm 3 by 3 I'm 2 by 2 That's why I'm square... HE SNEEZES Yes, I am square like you I'm 3 by 3 You're 2 by 2 I'm 2 by 2 You're 3 by 3 That's why you're square That's why you're square That's why you're square like me 1, 2, 3, 4 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Notes * Song: That's Why You're Square Like Me * Five, Six and Seven are absent in this episode. * Eight is the only Numberblock who has only two arrangements in this episode. * This is the first time Teresa Gallagher (voice of Zero, Six with Ten and Fifteen) doesn't do any voice work for an entire episode. * In the trailer for Ten out of Ten, Eight's line, "How's this?" is used in a clip in the episode Eight where Eight says "Octoblock, swim!" * The instrumental version of the song can be heard in 9's games in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. * 4 and 9 are square through the whole episode. ** The square background from this episode are used in 4's counting game in this game. * This is the first time Four cries. * Two and Three are seen in the song. * This video hasn't uploaded on SaucerNFG's youtube channel yet. The welsh episode will come back after Blast Off before it was cancelled. Errors * When Nine sneezes the second time, Eight only has four normal limbs. Running Gags Nine sneezing out his middle block. Gallery Tickly Nose.PNG|Nine with a tickly nose SQUARE WITH A HOLE.PNG| H_U_H_!.png|Nine sneezes again 17C5B3AE-81D7-4FB3-93B0-A05A3459A8A8.jpeg|“ANOTHER SQUARE!” F72B2811-06AB-49A6-AED0-0C69F23AE808.jpeg|WOOHOO DANCE PARTY 21D61472-333A-4163-A650-75663A4B04A7.jpeg|"We seem a very unlikely pair" Screenshot_2018-12-02-07-59-12.png|I’m Fine! 9 sneezes and becomes 8.PNG|EJECT PROJECTILE BLAST BAMBAMBAMBAM F8A8F9AF-C6B5-4E88-9BA1-38E0DA6427AD.jpeg|Jealous because Eight's bigger than you, eh? 43B63D8F-555A-47AC-A9B4-A74618F22774.jpeg|YOU KILLED OCTOBLOCK WITH A FRAG BOMB! AUAUAUAUAUAUAU 29FAAD30-E8D8-44E7-8CCE-48D8503D4FF6.jpeg|IT'S A W H IR L W I N D 4002B1D0-D497-40C8-B394-FB4B2B4157A0.jpeg|One inside Eight 3066820B-D71B-4F8E-9841-C9979422F7EF.jpeg|“That doesn’t really count...” 98EE72C4-2404-4631-AEF6-3B172B061F64.jpeg|“Regular quadrilaterals!” Nine with a red middle block.PNG Nine without his middle block.PNG 347F31A8-A1CA-41DA-8E51-C36915CBF593.jpeg|ThePinkDrop’s title card of “Nine” Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with the Magic Mirror